


Buffy The Vampire Slayer/ Angel One-shots

by arlene28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots involving characters from Buffy the vampire slayer.</p><p>I take requests for any kink except under-age and will consider any fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chip Envy (Spike/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike is upset over having the chip in his head. Can you make him feel better?

I pull the gate closed and head down the stairs in the dark. Half way down I hear things smashing and male shouting. I sigh in pity for Spike. Yeah okay so I didn’t particularly like him before he had the chip implanted in his brain, although he was super attractive, but the way he’s suffering now is horrible. Don’t get me wrong, it’s great that he can’t kill any humans anymore but most of our enemies at the moment seem to BE human and he feels useless that he can’t help or protect me. The final straw today was he realised he couldn’t bite me during sex, drink from me whilst we orgasm, which is something we BOTH loved.  
I walk into his ‘home’, aka crypt, and just manage to avoid a cup that is thrown at the wall by my head. He stops looking slightly worried that he almost hit me but then his anger takes over again and he continues to smash everything although he never aims anything anywhere near me.  
After about five minutes I’m bored of his temper tantrum so I head over to the large bed, stripping naked as I go. I keep the bag I brought with me in my hand. I crawl onto the bed on my hands and knees and I notice that there’s now complete silence in the room. I crawl up to the pillows and turn over on my back. I look at Spike who is completely riveted by my body now. 

“What are you doing Love?” He asks slowly.

“I thought we could test your new limits. See what you can get away with and what you can’t.” I say seductively, tapping the bag I left at the foot of the bed with my toe.

He frowns curiously and then picks the bag up, looking through the items. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. 

“You actually thought this was a good idea?! Showing me that I can’t do ANYTHING I like to do anymore!” He yells, pissed at me.

“I think it’s an EXCELLENT idea.” I whisper back with a smirk, running my hand down my body.

“Oh you do, do you? Find out just how castrated I’ve been yeah? Find out if you should find someone new before you waste too much time?” He demands, trying to ignore my hand that’s now rubbing my clit.

“Maybe I am.” I moan, trying to press his buttons.

He growls and grabs my ankles, pulling me down the bed towards him. He straddles me and pins my hands above my head. 

“I’ll show you how much I can still wreck your body you little slut!” He growls angrily at me.

I just grin at him confidently. He growls again and turns to grab the bag. He pulls out some rope and ties it round my wrists then ties it to the headboard. He leans down and gently presses his lips against mine. I moan and open my mouth to him and he plunges his tongue inside. I raise my head trying to deepen the kiss but Spike wraps my hair in his hand and yanks it, pulling my head back at an angle.  
We both hesitate for a second, wondering if his chip is going to kick in at the hair pulling. When it doesn’t he kisses me harder, ravishing my mouth wildly whilst holding my head in place with his grip on my hair. After a minute he sits back up and grabs the gag from my bag. He ties it in place and then starts kissing down my neck. He reaches a sensitive spot where my neck meets my shoulder and he bites down. He bites harder and harder until he throws himself back, clutching his head. 

“So I can bite enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin.” He says after a moment.

He leans back down and bites the other side of my neck. I moan into the gag and arch up until Spike pulls back, releasing my skin with a pop. He sits back up and runs his nails down my stomach digging them in harder and harder as he goes. He manages to draw blood without the chip activating and he grins. He leans down to the bloody scratches and licks the blood up, tensing as he expects the chip to kick in.  
It doesn’t and he moans, continuing to lick up the blood from the light scratches. Once all the blood is gone he tries scratching deeper but the chip kicks in so he has to stop until the pain in his head subsides. I just lay there unable to try to ease his pain as I’m tied and gagged. All I can do is look at him with sympathy.

“Pitying me are you? Well don’t, Love. It’s you that shall be pitied when I’m done with you.” He growls still pissed off.

I whine through the gag and he smirks. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a small flogger that I bought. He moves to the side of me and turns me over onto my stomach. Without any warning he brings the flogger down on my thighs and I try to cry out and wriggle away but the gag stops the sound and spike pins me in place with a hand on my back. He laughs when the chip doesn’t affect him and brings the flogger down again.  
I don’t know how many times he flogs my back, ass and thighs. By the time he’s finished I’m sobbing into the mattress, finding it hard to breathe through the gag in my mouth. I’m also sopping wet, I can feel my juices dripping between my thighs. My clit is throbbing with arousal and my pussy feels so empty it aches.  
He drops the flogger to the floor and removes my gag. He turns me back over and I whimper at the pain from my welts rubbing against the quilt. He hesitates again but this time I know it’s because he’s waiting to see if I’m going to use my safe word. I moan and buck my hips to show him I’m fine and he smiles. He runs his hand up my thigh and slides a finger through my folds. I moan at the light contact and he pulls his hand away, lifting his finger in the air so I can see it coated in wetness.  
He puts his finger in his mouth and sucks it clean, making me groan and arch. He smiles at me as he slowly runs his fingers up my thigh and pushes two fingers into my pussy and I gasp in ecstasy at finally being filled up. I start thrusting my hips to meet his hand but he suddenly pulls his hand away again.  
I whine and my eyes fly open to see why just as he forces his fingers into my mouth, making me suck them clean. He pulls his fingers out after a few seconds and reaches into the bag again. This time he pulls out the blindfold and ties it round my head. I can’t see anything but I hear him rummaging through the bag and I feel a knot of apprehension curl in my stomach. I jump when I feel his hand slide along my stomach.

“You have no idea what I’m going to do to you. No idea what I’m going to use.” He whispers into my ear, making me shiver.

“Spike!” I gasp as I feel something hard and cold run down my side. 

I feel it dig into one of the scratches slightly and I cry out realising what it is. It’s a very small but very sharp knife. Just as it pierces my skin I hear Spike groan and I know the chip has activated. I hold my breath and stay as still as possible, not wanting him to accidentally stab me. The knife moves away and the blindfold is ripped off as Spike growls in frustration and hopelessness.

“I told you! Didn’t I? All this has done is show how useless I am for you now! Most of the things you really enjoy, I can’t do anymore!” He yells angrily.

He drops the knife and blindfold on the ground and kneels between my legs. Spike grabs my hips and lifts them then pounds his cock into me in one go. I scream his name and wrap my legs round his waist. He begins to pound into me, pissed enough that he doesn’t seem to care how rough he’s being. He does care though. He’s that strong he could break me in half but he’s only fucking me hard enough to bruise my cervix, just the way I like it.  
I feel the pressure building in my stomach but I won’t cum until Spike says I can. He has a bruising grip on my hips and I know I’m going to be marked as his by the morning. He groans as his rhythm becomes more erratic and I clench my pussy walls around his cock as he thrusts in and out. He shouts and glares at me, knowing exactly what I’m doing. He leans down and bites on my neck again and I scream his name, pulling against my restraints. 

“Cum for me. Scream my name so the whole world knows you’re mine!” He grounds out between clenched teeth.

“Make me.” I groan, tightening my pussy even more.

Spike growls and I can see he almost brings forth his vamp face but he stops just in time. He pulls out and I whine. He tosses me over to my stomach and grabs my hips again. He plunges into me, pinning my head down on the mattress so my ass is sticking up like a bitch in heat. He begins to pound into me again, this time against my g-spot. He grinds himself against me as he thrusts and I’m soon panting helplessly.

“Cum!” He growls.

“No.” I moan desperately trying to hold back.

He laughs and then I feel one hand scratch against the welts from the flogger earlier whilst the other slaps down on the welts on my ass at the same time. I scream his name as I fall over the edge. My vision goes black and I feel like I’m floating as my orgasm crashes down on me. I’m vaguely aware of Spike calling my name as he spills inside me with one last hard thrust.  
When I come back round my wrists are untied and Spike is carefully rubbing a soothing lotion into the welts on my back, ass and thighs. I moan slightly at the feel of his hands and he stops, looking at me smugly.

“So, still going to replace me, Love?” He asks smugly.

“Never.” I grin at him.

He lays next to me on the bed but I can see there’s still a little bit of sadness in his eyes. Whilst he cleans his hands I grab the knife from the floor and cut a shallow wound down my arm. I want it to bleed but not make me bleed to death or scar. Spike turns with a look of shock as he smells my blood.

“What the hell are you doing?” He demands slowly.

“Letting you feed.” I reply with a shrug.

“What?”

“I figured if you can lick the blood from the scratches maybe you can drink the blood from a cut I make myself.” I say.

He walks over to me, looking like I’m the most precious thing in the world, and kneels in front of me. He holds my arm and places his mouth over the wound. He drinks and drinks, moaning in pleasure and catching me when I weaken slightly. After a little while his chip kicks in and he has to pull back. He smiles at me whilst he carries me to the bed. He bandages my arm and then curls round me on the bed, wrapping me in his arms.

“I love you.” He whispers in my ear.

“I love you too.” I whisper back, glad I could cheer him up.


	2. Candy Can Make a Party (Rupert Giles/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to look after Giles when he eats freaky candy that makes him act like a teenager. What could be so difficult about that?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- babygirl101.

Candy Can Make a Party

 

“So I’M the dysfunctional party girl but it’s my twin sister that made us have to move to this hell hole!” I slur drunkenly.

“That’s terrible.” The hot guy I’m talking to says.

“I know right?! I mean, I do a few recreational drugs and I drink but I’VE never burned down a gym!” I declare drunkenly.

“How about we head somewhere more… private?” He says seductively.

“Sounds good.” I smile heading out of The Bronze with him.

We don’t get far before he has me pushed against a wall and starts kissing me hungrily. He grabs my ass and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. 

“Hey. We should go somewhere more private.” I gasp as we pull apart for air.

“No we don’t. You’ll be dead soon anyway.” He says, chuckling.

“What?” I ask confused.

He pulls back further and I put my feet back on the ground. Then his face changes. His head goes all bumpy and he gets fangs! I scream and push him but he doesn’t budge. He hisses at me and starts for my throat. I scream and push at him but he doesn’t budge. Suddenly there’s a strange sound and he bursts into dust. I’m left looking into the eyes of my twin sister who’s holding a wooden stake in her hand.

 

 

A couple of years later and I can kick vampire ass almost as good as Buffy. I’m not the chosen one so I haven’t got all the little extras she gets but I do okay. The night I found out vampires existed I quit all the partying and started to train with Buffy so I can defend myself too. I did some training with Buffy but she soon got pissed at my ‘bad attitude’ with her. I did some training with Angel but Buffy got jealous so I stopped. In the end I did all my training with Giles. He’s a great trainer so I’ve learnt a lot. The only problem is I’ve fallen for him too. It started off as a silly little crush but the more time I spent with him the stronger my feelings got. I refuse to do anything about it though.  
Buffy called me an hour ago to say that something weird was going on. She couldn’t get hold of Giles so she asked if I’d go and check on him. So here I am on Giles’s doorstep at night waiting for him to open the door and listening to classic rock through the door. What the hell is he up to? I knew he owned records with this music on but I wasn’t aware he actually listened to it anymore.

“Hi Giles, Buffy asked…” I start as I walk in the door.

“Fuck, look at you! It must be my birthday coz you look like a present I can enjoy unwrapping!” He flirts.

“W… what?” I blink, uncertainly.

He walks up close to me and wraps an arm round my waist. I step back, out of his grasp and he drops his arm with a smirk. He goes back to going through his records and I call Buffy.

“Hello?” She says on the other end.

“Giles is acting… weird.” I say as I see him start to down a bottle scotch.

“Oh God, is he acting like a teenager?”

“Uh… he’s acting like me a few years ago.” I say as Giles lights up a cigarette.

“He ate the candy.” She sighs.

“Candy?”

“Doesn’t matter. Look, just stick with him and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” She orders.

“Not sure I like the order, Sis, but sure. I’ll keep an eye on him.” 

“Thanks. I gotta go.” She says quickly.

“Okay. Bye.”

I hang up and look over at Giles just in time to see him head to the front door. 

“Hey, where you going?” I call.

“Out. Wanna come with me?” He grins.

“Yeah sure.” I say, following him closely.

We walk along the streets and I have to keep trying to stop him from doing mindless damage to buildings as we go. I see something I like in a shop window and before I know it Giles has smashed the window, grabbed it and given it to me with a smug look on his face.

“Giles! That’s stealing!” I yelp.

“Ah whatever. You like it don’t you? And seriously it’s Ripper!”

“I am not calling you something that sounds like a pet piranha’s name!” I snap at him.

He opens his mouth to say something else when a cop pulls up and steps out of his car. I groan and roll my eyes, ready to try to talk us out of trouble when Giles knocks out the cop and turns to look at me with a smug grin.

“What did you do?” I snap, walking up to him.

“Don’t worry he’s just sleeping.” Giles grins.

I bend down to check the cop and suddenly Giles grabs my hips and pushes me face first onto the hood of the police car. He grinds himself against my ass and I can’t help the groan that comes out of my mouth. He chuckles and spins me over so I’m on my back instead. He kisses me deeply and I respond. 

“Knew you liked me.” He smirks as he pulls away.

“W… what?” I blink at him.

“You. Like. Me. You’ve liked me for a while haven’t you? Wanted me. Wanted my body naked inside yours.” He whispers into my ear.

I whimper at his words and his hand starts to slide up my stomach, under my top. I whine and arch into his touch. He kisses down my neck and I moan, turning my head to give him better access. He bites down on my collarbone and I cry out, my hands grasping his hair. His hand makes its way to my breast and he pinches my nipple. I arch into his hand and shout out, tightening my grasp in his hair.

“Giles! W… wait! Stop!” I cry, pushing against him.

“Oh come on, you know you want it.” He mutters against my shoulder.

“Yes, but you’re not YOU right now! This isn’t right.” I whine, pushing against him.

He just smirks at me as he pushes his hand into my trousers, gripping my mound over the top of my thong. I whimper at the sensation and he goes back to nibbling along my shoulder. I find myself grinding against his hand and clutching his shoulders.

“Giles! Seriously this isn’t right! We need to stop!” I whimper.

“No we don’t. I do want this.” He whispers.

He pulls away and flips me over again, pushing me down on the hood. Before I’m aware of what’s going on his handcuffing my hands behind my back.

“Giles, what are you doing?” I gasp.

“Having some fun.” He whispers in my ear, rubbing his erection against my ass.

I gasp as he tugs my trousers and thong down in one hard yank. He pins me to the hood by holding the handcuffs and pressing me down. I moan as his finger finds my clit and rubs. He leans over my body and kisses all over my neck. I groan and I can’t remember why I was telling him to stop.  
He kneels behind me keeping his grip on the cuffs and I scream his name as he suddenly leans forward and sucks my clit into his mouth. He moans at the taste of me and sucks harder. My legs begin to tremble as he pushes me higher and higher with his mouth. He starts to run a finger around the outside of my entrance and I whimper. Every time I almost hit my peak he stops or slows down to keep me on edge.

“Still want me to stop?” He says from behind me.

“We should. We have to. You’ll regret this in the morning, trust me.” I gasp out.

“I told you, I want this. I want you, Love. I know you want me too. Just give in.” He growls.

“I can’t.” I whine.

I’m desperate for him. I do want him. I need him. I love him and this is all I ever wanted but I can’t do this. He isn’t him right now. He’s a hormonal teenage version of himself. It isn’t right. He chuckles and I feel his cock rub against my core. I cry out and he slaps a hand down on my ass. He pushes just the smallest bit of his tip into my entrance and rubs a finger against my clit.

“Giles!” I whimper.

“Oh no I’m not going to fuck you until you say yes. I don’t want you denying you want this later.” He whispers into my ear.

I whine and bite my lip, knowing that I’m going to break soon. I’m trying to fight too many things at once. I’m fighting my feelings for Giles, my lust, my need and now I’m fighting to stop the words I most want to say from coming out. I taste blood as I bite down harder on my lip. He continues to tease me with his barely there cock and his finger on my clit. I can feel my juices running down my legs, I’m so aroused.

“Just give in already.” He groans, sounding like he’s in pain.

I shake my head. I can’t answer as I don’t know what I’d actually say if I open my mouth. He grabs my hair and yanks my head back, tilting my head so that he can kiss me hungrily, plunging his tongue in deep. He kisses me until my head spins and I can’t think anymore. 

“Say yes.” He growls as he pulls away.

“Yes.” I whisper, unable to resist anymore.

He smirks and rams his cock into me with a cry of triumph. I scream his name as I feel him fill me completely, deeper than I’ve ever felt before. He begins to pound into me, hard and fast. I’m crying out incoherently as he hits me deeper and deeper. He uses the handcuffs as grips to gain leverage for his thrusts. He’s groaning and grunting from exertion. My pussy clenches around him as I begin to reach my and he shouts out.  
He reaches a hand down to rub my clit again and I cry out his name as my climax washes over me. My head spins and I see colours flash in front of my eyes as the waves of pleasure completely envelope me. My legs buckle and the only reason I stay upright is the car. A couple of thrusts later Giles follows me. He shouts my name as he cums, filling my pussy with his seed.  
We stay that way for a few minutes as we come back down. Eventually he steps back, making me whimper as he slips out of me. He holds me until he’s sure I can stand and then unlocks the cuffs. He rubs my arms and wrists to get the circulation going and gently kisses along the small cuts the cuffs have made.  
I get dressed and he rearranges his trousers. Afterwards we just look at each other, a wealth of emotions in both sets of eyes. My phone rings and I jump.

“Hello?” I answer.

I listen to Buffy on the other end and then hang up. I go to look at Giles when I suddenly have his arms wrap round my waist from behind. I relax against him with a sigh and he nuzzles my neck.

“Ethan’s back in town.” I say to him.

“Then let’s go! Damn, what a night. Great sex and now I get to kick Ethan’s head in.” He says ecstatically.

“Then let’s go.” I laugh.

 

 

The next day everything seems to be back to normal. All the adults that were affected by the candy have reverted back to their selves. I left the necklace Giles stole in the shop before we headed off to find Buffy and I’ve managed to avoid him all day so far. I have no idea what I’m going to do when I see him again. I really hope he’s forgotten everything. I hope if he does remember that he doesn’t think less of me or hate me or realise how I feel about him.  
I freeze outside the library doors. I’ve managed to stay away all day but then Buffy asked me to grab her bag from here because she left it earlier and hasn’t got time to grab it herself. I take some deep breaths to steady my nerves. I slowly push the doors open and sneak inside. I look around and sigh a silent sigh of relief when I don’t see Giles anywhere. I quietly look around for Buffy’s bag and spot it behind the counter. Just as I grab it the doors open and Giles walks in. We look at each other for a moment.

“I was just getting Buffy’s bag. See ya.” I say, blushing and trying to dart past him.

“Wait.” He says, grabbing my wrist to stop me.

I hiss in pain and he looks down at the small cuts on my wrist. He runs his thumb over them and looks at me. I swallow hard and avoid eye contact. He walks over to the doors and locks them, closing little blinds over the windows. I never even noticed them before. I gulp hard wondering what he’s doing. I just stand there frozen in uncertainty. He sighs and turns to face me, looking concerned.

“We need to talk about last night.” He says seriously.

“No! No we d… don’t!” I gasp, stepping back.

“Yes we do.” He says, taking his glasses off and wiping them.

“Look I know I shouldn’t have given in coz you weren’t in you’re right mind and I’m sorry, okay? I just…” I start rambling.

"No! No, I don't blame you. It was me, all me” He says intently.

“No it wasn’t you weren’t in your right mind. I was.” I say shaking my head.

“I didn’t really give you much choice.” He replies sadly.

“You didn’t force me! I swear Giles it was completely consensual!” I cry as I realise what he thinks.

“Didn’t I? I’m an authority figure and I took advantage of you.”

“No! I wanted it Giles! I’ve wanted it for so long and I finally gave in last night! It was wonderful and great and everything I ever imagined it would be! I loved every second of it!” I ramble on.

I gasp and slap my hands over my mouth, blushing as I realise what I just said. Giles has frozen with a shocked look on his face and is just blinking at me. I have to get the fuck out of here. Right now, before I embarrass myself or Giles even more than I already have. I start heading to the door again but Giles grabs my wrist again and spins me back round to face him. Before I’m even aware of what’s happening, Giles crashes his lips onto mine.  
I moan as he grabs my ass and pulls me into him and he uses that moment to push his tongue into my mouth. I grip his shoulders as my head spins at this new development. I feel dizzy as I realise this is the real Giles which means I have no reason to hold back this time.  
I begin to undo his jacket and he groans into my mouth. He lifts me up by my ass and I wrap my legs round his waist. He walks over to one of the tables and drops me down on top of it. I gasp as my back hits the desktop but then he’s back on me, ravishing my mouth. He pushes my top up my body to expose my bra clad breasts. He moves to lick along the top of my bra cups and I arch with a moan, running my hands into his hair. He grabs my bra cups and tugs them down to release my breasts and then sucks one of my nipples into his mouth. I moan and scratch along his scalp. He hisses at the sensation and nips my breast.

“Sorry.” I gasp, thinking I hurt him.

“Don’t be. I liked it.” He groans.

I gasp as he grinds his erection against my pussy. He pushes my skirt up to my waist and then runs a finger along my slit, over the top of my panties. I whimper at the sensation and he smiles at me. I sit up and undo his shirt, pulling both his shirt and jacket off his shoulders. I kiss along his collarbone and he groans. He’s a little more muscled than I would’ve thought and I scratch my nails down his chest and stomach, revelling in the red lines that I leave behind.  
He pushes me back down, roughly and I cry out. He grabs my panties and I feel them tear along the seams as he rips them off. I gasp at the action which seems so out of character and he smirks. I guess teenage Giles is still in there deep down. I grab the back of his head and pull him down to kiss him hungrily. He groans and pushes two fingers into my dripping pussy and I arch up, crying his name. 

“Call me Rupert, not Giles. Please.” He whispers and I nod.

“Rupert!” I shout as he curves his fingers and hits my sensitive spot. 

He grins at me and bites down on my collarbone, leaving a mark and making me cry out. I grip his hair hard. He moans against my neck and kisses up to nibble along my jaw. His fingers begin to rub over my g-spot faster and faster and his free hand moves to squeeze my breast, pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers.  
I begin to hit my peak and cry out, body tensing all over and pussy clamping around his fingers. He begins to thrust his fingers faster and I’m lost. My eyes snap shut and my body arches up off the table, screaming his name as I fall off the edge and crash into my climax. He doesn’t stop thrusting until I start coming back down, panting for air.  
My eyes blink open to see him standing above me. He has a light sheen of sweat all over his body. His hair is sticking up in every direction and his eyes are almost black with lust. I sit up and undo his trousers, pushing them down to his knees. I push him into a chair and crawl between his legs. I grip his cock whilst staring into his eyes and he makes a groan that sounds like pain. I smirk at him then suck his dick into my mouth.  
He cries out and grips my hair in both hands as I begin to bob up and down him. I suck on him greedily and it’s not long before he’s making desperate little whining noises. I pull back so I just have the head of his cock in my mouth then suck hard. He shouts and pulls my hair hard, making my mouth pop off him and then pulls me up as he stands up. He crashes his mouth onto mine with an almost animal quality and then grabs my ass, lifting me so I can wrap my legs round his waist. He walks forwards, never taking his lips from mine, until my body is pinned between his and the wall.  
I cry out as my back makes contact with the wall but I don’t care about the pain. Rupert suddenly thrusts his cock into my aching pussy and I scream, gripping his shoulders hard enough to dig my nails into the skin. He grunts as he pounds into me in a way that lets me know I’ll be bruised by the time we’re finished but I don’t care.  
He continues to fuck me as I feel the pressure building in my abdomen. I feel his cock twitch and I know he’s not going to last much longer either. I kiss him hungrily and his hands tighten on my hips. A couple more thrusts and I come apart around him. I scream into his mouth as I fall into the abyss, unable to hear or see anything. I can just feel everything little thing that he’s doing to me. A few thrusts more and he joins me in bliss, shouting out my name as his cock pumps me full of his cum.  
My head drops onto his shoulder and I go limp as my orgasm continues on and on. Giles moves us so he can sit in a chair with me curled on his lap. I sigh and snuggle into him. He wraps his arms round me and hums in satisfaction. I must drift off as the next thing I know Giles is shaking me gently and telling me I have to wake up. 

“Mm, sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” I mumble shyly.

“That’s okay.” He smiles.

“Giles… what does his mean?” I ask quietly.

“It means… I love you.” He blushes.

“I love you too.” I smile.

“It’s not as easy as that though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, technically it’s illegal as I’m pretty much a teacher and you’re a student. Plus there’s the age gap. I’m a middle aged man and you’re a teenager. On top off that I’m your sister’s watcher.” He says seriously.

“So… this is it?” I ask sadly.

“It has to be.” Giles replies mournfully.

“So, we go our separate ways for now… but if we still feel this way when I graduate we can go from there?” I suggest.

“Sounds perfect.” He smiles.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” I nod.

He smiles at me and lays a tender kiss on my lips. Until I graduate. I can wait and I really hope he can too.

“Until then. Here.” He says, handing me a jewellery case from his coat.

I open it and it’s the necklace from last night. I look at him in shock.

“I went back and bought it. That’s where I was returning from when I came in.” He replies, blushing.

“Thank you.” I grin wrapping my arms round his neck.

We can make it. I know we can.


	3. Halloween Fun (Ethan Rayne/OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Giles' daughter, Sapphire. What will happen when he finds out you're having a relationship with Ethan Rayne?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Babygirl101. Hope you like it.

Halloween Fun

 

“Dad, what do you think?” I ask, spinning so he can see my outfit.

“I think it’s absolutely indecent!” He squeaks, cleaning his glasses on his tie.

“Good! That means it’s great!” I grin, heading back to the office of the library to change.

“Sapphire, that is not appropriate attire!” Dad yells at me.

“Dad, you called me Sapphire. That’s pretty much a prerequisite to become a stripper.” I reply sarcastically.

“Your Mother chose the name. This isn’t finished!” He cries as I close the door behind me.

“Hey, Giles!” I hear Buffy say to Dad as the whole gang comes in.

I come back out of the office after changing, with my Halloween costume in a bag. My phone beeps and I look at the text. STILL MEETING ME AT THE SHOP? E XXX. I smile at Ethan Rayne’s message and type back- OF COURSE. I NEED TO SHOW YOU MY COSTUME ;) XX.   
Ethan is an old friend of my dad, Giles, and we’ve been having a secret relationship for a while now. That’s one of the main reasons that my Halloween costume is so sexy. I feel bad for keeping it secret from Dad but I know he’d go mental over it as I’m only eighteen and Ethan is in his early forties. Plus, I think he’d have a heartache if he found out I wasn’t a virgin anymore. Not that Ethan took my virginity! It was a guy my own age and he was so inexperienced I realised I wanted an older guy who knew what he was doing.

“Right, I’m off to class.” I call to Dad as I head for the library doors.

“Hey, Saffy, you doing the remedial class on Saturday?” Xander asks me.

“You’re kidding right? I’m Rupert Giles’ daughter. You really expect me to get anything less than straight A’s?” I laugh.

“Good point.” He grins shyly.

I smile at him as I head out of the library and to class, stashing my costume in my locker as I go.

 

 

Halloween night and I’m getting ready at home on my own. Dad is at the library and the gang got forced to ‘volunteer’ to take kids trick or treating by Snyder so I don’t have to come up with any excuses about where I’m going. I slide my hands down my sides, very happy with how the outfit hugs my curves. I tap out a text to Ethan- ON MY WAY NOW XX, and head out. I smile at all the kids trick or treating as I wander down the streets. I have no idea why Halloween is such a dead night for the supernatural but I’m glad it is.  
I walk into the shop and look around for Ethan. I can’t see him but I can hear something from the back. I tilt my head slightly. I swear that’s chanting. He must be doing some kind of spell. I sit on the counter and wait for him to finish. I don’t really know much about spells but I know my Dad used to do them and Ethan does them.

“Hey.” I smile as he walks out from the back.

“Hello.” He smirks, looking me over from top to bottom.

I smile as I see his eyes light up as they travel over my body. I hope down and saunter up to him, swinging my hips sexily. He smirks as I get closer then reaches out to grasp my hair, pulling my head back and making me gasp. He looks into my eyes for a moment and then his mouth crashes down on mine. I moan as he slips his tongue inside to tangle with mine. My hands run into his hair, pulling him closer.   
He grabs my ass with his other hand and squeezes it tightly. I moan into his mouth and grind myself against his erection. His hand moves from my hair to my throat and the next thing I know, I’ve been spun around and pushed against the wall. I yelp as my back slams into the wall but I also feel my pussy clench in arousal at his rough treatment. 

“Mm, that’s it darling. Make those pretty noises for me.” Ethan says huskily.

“Ethan! Oh!” I moan as he slides a hand up my short skirt.

He starts to kiss and nibble over my neck and I drop my head back against the wall with a moan. One of his hands continues up my skirt to press against my mound through my soaked panties and the other hand slides down from my throat to undo my top. When he has my top undone he pulls it open and groans at the sight of my bared breasts. He leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth and I arch into him with a cry.   
He begins to grind the heel of his hand against my clit, through the wetness of my panties and I cry out again. He moves to my other breast and I grasp his head with a moan. I begin to rub my pussy against his hand, desperate for more contact. He chuckles and rips my panties from me, making me yelp. He glances up at me with a smirk and then drops to his knees, pushing my skirt up and burying his face in my pussy.  
I scream as he sucks on my clit then bites down on it. He growls at my reaction and devours me even more. His mouth is suddenly all over my pussy. Suck my clit, bite my clit, tongue thrusts into my core and then licks a swipe along the lips. He does this over and over until I’m scared my legs will give out and I’ll fall to the floor. Just as I’m about to reach my release he pulls away.

“Ethan!” I whine, legs quivering.

“Patience, Pet, we’ll get there soon.” He whispers into my ear as he stands up.

I whimper as he bites down on my neck. He grabs my hair tightly and pulls me across the room. I cry out at the sharp tug and feel my pussy clench tight in arousal. He drags me behind the counter and onto the floor, pushing me onto my hands and knees. He kneels behind me, keeping his grip in my hair so my head is pulled back in a sharp angle. He uses his other hand to push my skirt over my ass and then thrusts his cock into me in one go.  
I scream his name as he fills me. He grips my hip tightly as he fucks me. He releases my hair so he can grip both my hips, pulling me back when he thrusts in so he’s hitting me deeper and harder on every impalement. My arms give out and I end up with my face on the floor. The only thing keeping my ass up is his hands. I can feel his fingers digging in to my skin and his movements are getting more erratic.  
I scream his name as I cum, pussy clamping down on his cock. My vision flashes as wave after wave of pleasure wracks my body. The breath catches in my throat so all I can make are weird cracking noises as my body tenses. A couple more thrusts and Ethan cums too, calling my name as I feel his cock twitch. Just as he begins to pump his seed into me we hear the door of the shop open. Ethan collapses over the top of me so the person can’t see either of us as his cock is milked dry by my pussy. As he finishes he pulls out of me and does his trousers back up, motioning for me to stay here.

“Ripper.” Ethan says happily.

My eyes widen and I start scrambling to straighten my clothes.

“Willow leave. Now.” My Dad orders, sounding pissed.

Fuck he must have found out! I hear the door close and my Dad take a couple of steps further in.

“Ethan, you know why I’m here.” My Dad says sternly.

“Dad wait! I can explain!” I cry, jumping up once my clothes are back in place.

My Dad looks at me in a shocked way and then I suddenly see fury swirling in his eyes. He strides up to us as we move from behind the counter and punches Ethan in the face.

“Dad, please! This is my fault too!” I cry, grabbing his arm.

“As upset as I am about this.” He snaps, pointing to Ethan and I. “This is about his spell.”

“Ethan’s spell?” I ask, confused.

“He put a spell on his costumes that turned everyone wearing one into whatever they dressed as.” My Dad say sharply.

“What?” I gasp.

“Buffy has become a helpless noblewoman from Angel’s time. Willow is a ghost! Did you know anything about this?” My Dad asks. 

“No! No, I swear! Is this true?” I ask Ethan.

“Yes.” Ethan says smugly.

“My friends could die!” I cry, shocked about how cold he seems.

“How do you break the spell?” My Dad asks.

“Hm, I can’t quite remember.” Ethan smirks.

“Ethan! They’re my friends! Tell him or break the spell! Please!” I cry.

“I can’t do that.” He replies cockily.

“You son of a bitch! I never want to see or hear from you again!” I scream.

“Leave. I’ll get the reversal from him.” My Dad says.

“Okay.” I say sadly, tears filling my eyes.

“Sapphire wait!” Ethan calls.

I just walk away, not even caring how my Dad will get the truth from him.

 

 

A few days later and everything’s back to normal. My Dad gave me a huge lecture and grounded me but then held me as I cried. He explained why he and Ethan stopped being friends and I finally see the truth about Ethan. No one else knows and I’ll be eternally grateful if they never find out. I throw myself into my studies and begin to train with Buffy so I can look after myself. I also begin to train as a watcher with my Dad so if I ever hear a spell again I’ll know exactly what it does. Thankfully it’s not long before the next disaster strikes and my Dad seems to forget everything that happened.


	4. Halloween Succubus (Giles/OFC/Ethan Rayne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan agrees to give Buffy's older sister, Regina, a succubus costume for free if she agrees to come back on Halloween and wear it for him.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Babygirl101.

Halloween Succubus

 

“Come on Buffy! I thought you needed to look for a costume!” I yell up the stairs.

“Just a minute!” She yells back down for the millionth time.

I roll my eyes with a loud sigh as I flop back against the wall. Being the older sister of the slayer is bloody annoying sometimes! I agreed to take her and her friends along to look for costumes after Snyder made them ‘volunteer’ purely because I was going anyway. I need a costume for a party tonight and at this rate I’m going to be late. Five more minutes and I sigh again.

“Buffy! Move your ass or I’m leaving without you!” I scream at my wits end.

She prances down the stairs with a smile on her face and we head out. We end up in a costume shop called Ethan’s. I leave the gang to look around and I look at the other end of the shop. I’m trying to choose between a witch outfit or a sexy succubus outfit. I like the look of the succubus outfit more but it’s ten dollars over my budget. With a sigh I place it back on the shelf.

“You should get the succubus one.” A man says in a sultry British accent.

“I would if I could afford it.” I reply, turning my head slightly to look at him.

“I’ll make you a deal. Promise to come back and model it for me and I’ll let you have it for free.” He whispers in my ear seductively.

“Just model it, huh?” I ask with a smirk.

“Just model it.” He nods.

“I’ll see you after closing.” I smile, grabbing the costume and walking out.

I wait for the others and then head home to get ready.

 

 

Halloween and I’m on my way to Ethan’s shop. The costume looks brilliant on my body, accentuating all my curves wonderfully. I enter the shop and call out. Just as I figure no one’s here Ethan comes out from behind a curtain. I smile at him and he smirks. I walk into the middle of the room and give him a twirl.

“Very nice.” He says smugly.

I go to say something but as I do I feel a cold shiver run down my spine. I blink and then I look at my prey. I smile and run my tongue over my fangs. I sashay up to the human male and I see a flash of fear in his eyes. I run my hands down his chest and onto the waistband of his trousers. 

“You look like a man that can show a demon a good time.” I smile.

“I’m not sure we should do this.” He says, pulling away.

“I can smell your arousal from here.” I whisper, running my finger’s over his hardening cock.

“We really shouldn’t… oh! Okay.” He moans as I lick up his neck.

He grabs my hair and yanks my head back. I have half a second to smile in glee before his lips land on mine and he ravishes my mouth. I moan as I undo his shirt and trousers. He groans into my mouth as I slowly scrape my nails down his torso. I pull away from him and kiss my way down his chest until I’m kneeling in front of him. I look up at him with a smirk as I wrap my hand around his cock.   
I flick my tongue over the head of his dick and he closes his eyes with a gasp. Before he has a chance to open his eyes again I push my mouth down his shaft. I begin to bob my head up and down him and he moans. I suck, lick, nibble and kiss his cock. When I push it down my throat he cries out and drops his head back against the wall.

“Ripper.” Ethan says, looking smug.

I pop off his cock and look over my shoulder at the man who just walked into the shop. He looks embarrassed and then when he sees my face he looks completely shocked.

“Regina?!” He cries.

I stand back up and smile at him. I walk up to him and purr as I stroke my hand down his chest. He looks shell shocked as I release my spell of seduction. He blinks at me slowly and I lean up to kiss him gently. I know the exact moment that he gives in when he grabs my ass and pulls me against him. I grind my hips against his and he gasps. He grasps my hair and pushes me down to my knees, undoing his trousers with one hand and then shoves my mouth down on his cock. I moan at his taste and he groans, moving my head up and down his shaft.  
He fucks my throat until its raw and I’m gasping for air. Ethan walks up behind me and slaps his hand down on my ass. I yelp and Ripper pulls my mouth off his cock. He pulls my head up so he can ravish my mouth, thrusting his tongue in my mouth just like his cock was. Ethan continues to slap my ass until Ripper pulls away. As Ripper releases me, Ethan grabs my hair so he can kiss me hungrily.  
I reach my hand out and gasp as I realise he’s naked. He pulls me down onto my back and slides my skirt up to my waist. I moan as he rips my panties off with a smirk. He goes to crawl between my legs but he’s stopped by Ripper. Ethan glances up at him with a frown. 

“I want to taste her first.” Ripper says.

He lays between my legs and I get a perfect view of his ass due to him being naked now too. I cry out and grab his hair as he licks a long swipe up my slit. Ethan grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. 

“Ripper!” I cry as he bites down on my clit.

“Giles.” He murmurs, lifting his head for a second.

“W... what?” I gasp as he plunges his tongue into my pussy.

“It’s my name.” He breathes across my clit.

“Oh!” I moan, arching up.

Giles begins to fuck me with his tongue, rubbing it against my secret spot with each thrust. I cry out and Ethan straddles my chest. He pushes his cock into my mouth. My head spins as they both fuck me. I twitch my head with a cry as Giles suddenly slams his cock into me. Ethan ends up buried in my throat and I gag slightly while he moans. 

“Not the right angle.” Giles groans.

Ethan climbs off me as Giles pulls out, making me whimper. Ethan grabs my hair and pulls me onto my hands and knees. Giles grabs my hips and shoves his cock back into my pussy, making me scream as he hits deeply. Ethan moves in front of me and uses his grip on my hair to push my mouth down on his cock. He thrusts into my throat and holds there until I gag. They both continue repeating their movements until I have tears streaming down my face, my throat is raw and I can feel my pussy being bruised. My arousal is swirling in my stomach and I can feel myself rushing towards my edge. My body tenses as I start to reach my climax.  
Giles cums first, shouting my name as his cock twitches and fills my pussy until both our juices run down my thighs. This causes me to finally fall over the edge and I cum, screaming as I pull off Ethan’s cock. Giles pulls out and collapses on the floor when he finishes. Ethan grabs me roughly and throws me down on my back. He grabs the back of my knees to push my legs up to my chest and then thrusts his cock into me roughly.   
I scream and scratch my nails down his arms as he pounds me into the floor. He groans and grunts as he has his way with me and I thrash my head around at the sensation. He grabs my throat to keep me still and I gasp, pussy constricting around his cock. He thrusts against my g-spot and I cum again, screaming Ethan’s name and scratching his arms even more. He grunts and freezes, tensing all over as he cums. I feel him fill me and I cry out again.  
When we both finish he collapses on the floor next to me with a groan. I sigh happily as my eyes flutter shut. Before too long I feel myself drifting away with sleep, not even caring that I’m still lying exposed on the floor. I vaguely hear Giles cursing but it sounds very far away.

 

 

“Giles?” I mumble as I wake slightly when he lifts me up.

“Ethan put a spell on the costumes he sold. I made him break it.” Giles says as he carries me away from the store.

“It was still fun though.” I mumble as I bury my face against his neck.

“Yes it was.” He says shakily.

“You’re going to be all weird and embarrassed about this aren’t you?” I whisper.

“Probably.” He chuckles.

“How about we just pretend it was a very vivid fantasy?” I laugh.

“Sounds like a plan.” Giles mutters.

He ends up carrying me all the way home. Luckily no one’s back when we get there so he blushes as he leaves. I giggle at his awkwardness as I take a shower and head to bed.


	5. Halloween Succubus 2 (Giles/OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will yours and Giles' secret come out?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Babygirl101. Sorry i made it Giles instead of Ethan, it just kind of happened.

Halloween Succubus 2

 

A few weeks after Halloween I head to the high school library to deliver one of Buffy’s bags to her. I freeze when I see Giles talking to the police. 

“Ah, Regina.” Giles says as he spots me.

“Giles, I was just dropping off Buffy’s bag. Is everything okay?” I ask, glancing at the police.

“Yes. I just have to go with these officers.” He replies, blushing slightly.

I smile as he walks out. He’s been so shy around me since Halloween. I feel my pussy wetten as I think about that night. I may be pissed at Ethan for using a spell, which also almost got my baby sister killed, but I can’t seem to regret anything that happened. It was fun and I’m over the legal age too. I don’t get why he’s so embarrassed about it. He was so good; THEY were so good. I think about it all the time and as much as I want to kill Ethan I find myself wanting a repeat with Giles. A repeat where we’re both ourselves properly.  
Oh well, as much as I want a repeat with him I know there’s no way it will ever happen. He’ll never allow it to happen again and he’s got a thing for Miss Calendar. They make such a cute little couple and I’m so happy for them, but it means that fantasy is all it will ever be.  
I leave Buffy’s bag on a chair and head back home.

 

 

“What do you mean Giles is in trouble?” I ask Buffy down the phone.

“I’ll explain everything to you when you get to the library.” Buffy replies, hanging up.

I run all the way there. I don’t know what’s going on but if Giles needs help I’m not going to hesitate. I burst into the library and see the whole gang, Giles, Miss Calendar and… Ethan? Ethan looks at me with a smug smirk and I punch him in the face, knocking him on his ass.

“Woah! I am so turned on right now!” Xander exclaims and then blushes.

“Ah she’s just upset about Halloween.” Ethan says smugly.

“What about Halloween?” Buffy and Willow say together.

“Nothing!” Giles squeaks.

“Dear Regina, Ripper and I had a wonderful little threesome on Halloween.” Ethan smirks.

Buffy starts to look furious. Willow gapes, blushing. Xander looks like his head is about to explode. Miss Calendar looks impressed. Giles looks horrified and I hit Ethan again. 

“You did what?!” Buffy screams at me.

“Oh so it’s ALL my fault?!” I shout back.

“Of course it is! How could you lower yourself like that?!” Buffy shouts back.

“Firstly, who I sleep with is none of your business! Secondly, I was under Ethan’s costume spell!” I scream back.

“And you allowed that?!” Buffy yells at Giles.

“Well… I … she…” Giles stutters.

“I was dressed as a succubus and I put a spell on him, it wasn’t his fault.” I say in Giles’ defence.

“Oh, and there was I hoping Giles actually had an adventurous side.” Jenny smiles.

Giles chokes and I laugh. Buffy looks at me furiously and I just stare back. We’re saved from the argument when a dead guy comes walking into the library. Everything seems to be over in a second and Giles helps Miss Calendar home. I decide to head home too, after telling everyone to call me if anything else happens.

 

 

A couple of nights later I’m heading to Giles’. I want to check up on the guy after everything that happened. If I EVER see Ethan again, I’ll kill him. I can’t believe he tried to sacrifice my sister to that demon! Poor Giles, just as he actually starts dating Jenny, she dumps him. I can’t exactly blame her but still.   
I knock on Giles’ door and hold up the bottle scotch I brought with me when he answers the door. He looks at me sadly and then at the bottle. He opens the door and gestures for me to enter. We sit for a while, just drinking silently but then as we get tipsy I manage to talk him into showing me pictures of him as a teenager. We end up laughing at silly things that were cool back then.

“Oops! Sorry!” I giggle as I stand up and then fall into Giles’ lap.

“Quite alright!” He chuckles.

We both freeze as we realise how close our faces are. Just a deep breath could get us to close the distance. We blink at each other and then I decide to take a shot. I lean that last inch and place my lips gently on his. He hesitates but then when I go to pull away, Giles grabs my hair and pulls me back. I moan and he thrusts his tongue into my mouth. I move so that I’m straddling him instead of sitting in his lap. Giles moans as he feels my panty clad mound rub against his growing erection.   
He slides his hands up my thighs under my skirt, digging his fingers into my ass. He kisses along my jaw and I cry out when he bites a spot just under my ear. He growls and then stands up, lifting me with him. I gasp and wrap my legs round his waist, looking down at him in shock. He just looks at me and walks up the stairs to his bedroom. I yelp as he drops me on his bed and then moan as he crawls over me, sliding my skirt up to my waist.  
He groans as he sees how wet my knickers are. I unbutton my blouse and his eyes are glued to the little patches of skin I uncover. He stops my hands as I undo the last button, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head. 

“Keep them there.” He demands, making me whimper and nod.

He grabs each side of my blouse and slowly slides it open, exposing my bare breasts. He cups my breasts and runs his thumbs over my nipples, making me arch and moan. He squeezes them roughly and I cry out. He leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. He bites down and I scream, hands grasping his hair tightly. 

“That’s not what I told you to do.” Giles says darkly, pulling away from me. 

“I’m sorry.” I gasp.

He narrows his eyes at me and then flips me over. He roughly pushes my skirt back up to my waist and grabs my panties, ripping them off. I yelp at the tug of fabric and then cry out when I feel him push two fingers into my soaked pussy and then removes them again. He pulls my hips up so I’m on my face and knees. I try to raise up on to my hands but he grabs my hair and shoves my head back down to the mattress.   
His hand slaps down on my ass and I yelp, trying to squirm away. He keeps me pinned by my hair and slaps me over and over again until my ass is raw and I have tears streaming down my face. He pulls me up by my hair and slams his lips on mine and I moan. He completely dominates me and I realise that he wasn’t acting at Halloween, he really is this dominant in bed.   
He throws me down on my back and undoes his trousers, kneeling over me with a hungry look on his face. He rips his shirt off but just pushes his trousers down to his knees. He pushes my thighs open roughly and then lifts my hips so he can thrust his cock in deep. I scream his name as he stretches me with a slight hint of pain. I hook my ankles together behind his ass and moan as he begins to pound into me.  
I dig my fingers into his quilt and buck my hips against him. He has a bruising grip on my hips as he slams into me over and over again. I writhe as I feel the pleasure swirling in my stomach. He groans as he feels my pussy tighten around him. I cry out as he reaches with one hand to rub my clit. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” He whispers.

I whimper at his words and he speeds up his finger over my clit. I arch and scream Giles’ name as my climax washes through my body. My vision flashes white and my body feels like it’s on fire. My whole body tenses and my nails scrabble over the quilt. As I hit the peak of my orgasm I hear Giles cry my name and feel his cock pump his seed into me. He collapses down to his hands, over my body, as his climax claims him and I scrape my nails down his back. He grunts as I draw some blood and I gasp an apology. He grabs my hair, yanking my head to an angle and bites down on my neck. I scream his name again as my pussy milks him dry. When we both come back to ourselves Giles rolls off me and pulls me onto his chest. I hum happily and he strokes a hand down my back. I slowly drift to sleep wrapped in his arms.

 

 

I slowly blink awake the next morning and moan softly as a pair of arms tighten around me. My back is pressed against the front of a body with their arms around my waist. I moan as I feel an erection against my ass. Giles! I’m at Giles’ house and it’s him that’s wrapped around me. Fuck! He’ll be so embarrassed if he wakes up like this. I decide to try to slip away but as I try to move he wakes up.

“Good morning.” He whispers in my ear, nibbling my earlobe.

“Giles?” I gasp, tilting my head as he runs his lips down my neck.

“Who else were you expecting?” He chuckles, nibbling my shoulder.

“No one. Uh! I just… thought you’d… be embarrassed.” I gasp as he runs a hand between my legs to rub my clit.

“I probably should be, but I’m not. Last night was fun and I have to admit, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about Halloween. We’re both adults and I enjoyed last night immensely.” He says quietly, pushing a finger into my pussy.

“What do… you say… about having… more fun? Oh!” I pant between moans.

“Definitely.” Giles moans, pulling me over onto my back.

We had a lot more fun. A LOT of fun.


	6. English Jealousy (Jealous Giles/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start flirting with Wesley and Giles does not like it in the slightest.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77

English Jealousy

 

“Hey, Giles! Do you know…” I trail off as a strange guy I’ve never met before walks out of Giles’ office.

“Oh hello. I’m Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, the new librarian.” The guy says, holding out his hand.

I shake his hand with a smile. I have to admit, he’s kind of cute and he has that same English accent that Giles has which always makes me feel tingly. Giles walks out of his office and frowns as he sees us.

“New watcher?” I ask, nodding at Wesley.

“She knows?!” Wesley squeaks.

“Yes.” Giles says with a small smile.

“Cool.” I shrug.

Giles wanders off with a book and I turn to Wesley. So this is Giles’ replacement? I don’t think he’ll last long but maybe I can find out how easy it will be to work around him. I put on a bright smile and I know he’s hooked straight away by the way he blinks in wonder. I talk to him for a while, batting my eyelashes and touching his hand every now and then. By the time he remembers that he’s got something to do he’s completely smitten. I walk over to Giles when Wesley leaves and grin at him.

“Don’t you have things to do?” Giles snaps, looking angry.

“What’s up with you?” I ask curiously.

“You shouldn’t do that. It’s inappropriate.” He says sternly.

“Do what?” I ask.

“Flirt with staff members. You are a student!” He snaps.

“Only for another few weeks and I’ll do whatever the hell I want.” I cry.

“You will get yourself and him in trouble.” Giles says intently, eyes widening the way they do when he’s pissed.

“Oh don’t be such a stick in the mud, Giles. I swear, sometimes I wonder how you’re not still a virgin with how boring you are!” I snap.

He looks completely dumbfounded and I spin round and storm from the library.

 

 

A few days later and I’m back in the library, flirting with Wesley. Giles is glaring at us but I’m ignoring him. Let him think about how inappropriate it is! I don’t care! I’m doing something to help the whole group. If I can throw Wesley off enough, he won’t get in Buffy’s way and cost people their lives. I won’t let Giles’ attitude stop me. I just wish he wasn’t so against flirting because I would gladly flirt with him. Wesley goes off and I walk over to Giles, hoping he’ll talk to me like normal.

“I thought I told you to stop that?” He says in a clipped tone.

“Aw Giles, are you jealous?” I say in a playful tone, leaning over the desk so he can see down my top.

His flick down but then rise so he can glare at me.

“Don’t be absurd!” He snaps.

“Oh come on, Giles, you sure you’re not even a little jealous?” I whisper, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“Of course not.” He snaps, pushing his chair back and standing up.

“Good. Hey Wesley?” I call, looking Giles in the eyes.

“Yes?” Wesley asks, poking his head out of Giles’ office.

“I will go to dinner with you tomorrow night.” I smile maliciously at Giles.

“B…brilliant! I’ll pick you up at eight.” Wesley replies happily.

Wesley disappears back into the office as Giles glares at me. I glare back at him, sick of his crap. He’s not interested in me like I am in him so why the hell does he think he has a right to tell me what I can or can’t do? Giles doesn’t say anything just walks out of the library, practically vibrating with fury.

 

 

Later that evening I’m heading home when my phone rings. I look at the caller and roll my eyes. It’s Giles. I wonder what he wants to bitch at me for now?

“Hi, Giles.” I say, answering it.

“I need you to come to my house. Now.” He says sternly down the phone.

“Why? What’s wrong?” I ask worriedly.

“Just get here.” He snaps before hanging up.

I put my phone away and rush to Giles’ house. He’s never called me there before so it must be a major emergency. When I reach his house I bang on his front door. He opens it, looking dishevelled. He’s not wearing his jacket, waistcoat or tie. His hair is a mess, his glasses are gone and his shirt is untied. He’s also barefoot.

“Giles! What’s wrong?!” I gasp, brushing past him.

I look around but nothing seems out of the ordinary. I vaguely hear Giles shut his front door. I jump when he suddenly grabs my hips, pulling me back against him. I gasp when I feel his erection pressing against me and his breath feathering along my neck. 

“Giles?” I whisper.

“If you don’t like anything I do just say and I’ll stop.” He whispers into my ear.

“What?” I whisper, trying to get my brain around what’s happening.

I moan as he kisses down my neck, hands tightening on my hips. I turn round to face him, searching his eyes intently. His eyes are dark with lust and he looks hungry.

“And I thought you said flirting was inappropriate? So, what’s this?” I ask cheekily.

“Claiming what’s mine before you go off with that Wesley imbecile.” He growls.

“And who says I’m yours?” I ask wit raised brows.

“Me!” He snaps.

I cry out as I’m suddenly pushed against a wall and his mouth crashes down on mine, biting my lips until I open for his probing tongue. I moan at his taste and my hands grasp his hair to pull him down harder. He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head, making me cry out as they slam against the wall. He pushes between my legs and grinds against my already dripping core. I moan and wrap a leg around his hip.  
I suddenly find myself thrown to the sofa as Giles stalks towards me, stripping the rest of his clothes off. I gasp when I see him naked for the first time, erection standing proudly against his belly. I scramble up and strip my own clothes off, making Giles groan and his eyes to darken even more as he finally sees my naked form.   
He grabs me by my hair and turns me over so I’m on my knees on the edge of the sofa, hands clinging to the back of it as he bends me. I whine as he runs the tip of his cock against my slit. He begins to push slowly into me and I whimper at the feel of it stretching me open. I’m so aroused though that I don’t feel any pain from the lack of foreplay. He suddenly thrusts his whole length into me at once and I cry out.

“You feel that? That means that you. Are. Mine!” He growls between thrusts.

“Yeah. Maybe.” I reply cheekily.

“Maybe?” He hisses furiously.

I whimper as he suddenly pulls away completely. I look over my shoulder at him to see him frowning angrily at me. I cry out as he grabs my hair and pulls me up, dragging me upstairs to his bedroom. He whips me around and grabs my throat, squeezing just enough to make me gasp.

“You are mine! Only mine! Never forget that!” He snaps.

I’m suddenly thrown onto the bed on my back. Before I can register anything he’s back over me, pulling my legs over his shoulders so I’m bent in half as he thrusts back into me. I scream as he hits deeper than I’ve ever been fucked before and he groans as he feels my pussy clamp around him. 

“You will no longer flirt with that idiot! You will not allow anyone to touch you except me! Do you understand?” He demands as he pounds into me.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck, Giles!” I cry as I feel the pleasure begin to hit its peak.

He lets my legs drop down so I can wrap them around his waist but he doesn’t lose his rhythm at all. I reach up but he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. I moan and he grunts as his rhythm starts to get erratic. I look up at him and he looks like a completely different person. He’s undone, hair sticking to his head with sweat. His eyes are almost black with lust and his cheeks are flushed. He’s looking at me like I’m a priceless treasure and I have to close my eyes against that look and the sensations it causes to mix with the ones I’m already drowning in.

“You. Are. Mine!” Giles growls as he releases one of my wrists.

He presses a finger against my clit and I choke on a breathless gasp from the pleasure. He thrusts in as deep as possible and then freezes, groaning my name as he cums. He pinches my clit and the pain pushes me over the edge. I cum, gushing over his cock, and scream his name. My free hand grasps at his shoulder, digging in my nails and leaving marks. As waves of ecstasy crash through me I vaguely hear Giles muttering something and then I feel pain on my wrist that’s in his grasp but it just adds to the pleasure.  
When we come back down, Giles gently pulls out and slides me up the bed to lie properly. I hum in satisfaction as he pulls me against his chest and I snuggle against him. He runs a hand down my back and then holds my wrists, thumb rubbing back and forth against a sore spot. I glance down at it and see a mark that looks like a blood red rose.

“What the hell is that?” I gasp in shock.

“It’s a magical mark that tells anyone magically inclined that you are mine.” Giles says, looking sheepish.

“Oh! I have that date with Wesley!” I gasp, looking away to hide my grin.

Giles growls and grabs my hair, pulling my head up so he can ravish my mouth with his.

“Mine!” He demands as he pulls away.

“I knew you were jealous!” I laugh breathlessly.

“Damn right I am! It’s bad enough that the fool has taken my job and Buffy’s care from me, I’ll kill him before I let him take you from me too.” Giles says darkly.

“I’m all yours.” I smile, kissing his chest gently.

“Yes you are and I’m going to make damn sure you know that.” Giles declares, pulling me over him.

I gasp as I feel his already re-hardened tip press against my core. By the time he’s finished with me and I can sleep, I’ve completely forgotten the other guy’s name and I know I’ve got exactly what I wanted.


	7. A Watcher's Slave (Wesley/Female Reader/Spike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've served Wesley for years but what happens when Spike finds ut and realises you're attracted to him?
> 
> Warning-AU As i don't believe they were ever in BTVS at the same time.
> 
> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77.

A Watcher’s Slave

 

I roll over in bed with a groan as my phone rings. I slap around the bedside table until I find the offensive device.

“Hello?” I say groggily.

“I need you.” I hear from the other end of the call.

“Wesley?” I breathe, wondering why he’s calling.

“What did you just call me, Slave?” He growls down the line.

“I’m sorry Master.” I whisper demurely, now wide awake.

“Good slave. I need you.” He says needily.

“But, Master, you’re so far away now.” I say childishly, feeling myself getting wet just from his tone.

I’ve served Wesley for years now and I love the way he acts so dominant with me. I’m the only one who gets to see his confident, commanding side and I feel so privileged that he chose me. The only problem right now is that I’m in England and he’s in America. 

“I know but I need you. Things aren’t going so well. They all ignore me.” He says quietly.

“Do you want me to fly out?” I ask, sitting up in bed.

“I’d never tell you to do that.” He sighs.

“I’ll get the next flight out.” I smile.

 

 

I struggle against my bonds but they’re too tight. I hear a laugh and I glare at the blonde vampire standing in front of me.

“Oh now, don’t pull that face, Love. Judging by the fact that I only put half of those restraints on you, you should be loving this.” Spike smirks at me.

I growl at him through my gag but I can also feel myself blush. The problem is he’s right. When he turned up at my hotel room and knocked Wesley out, I was already tied and in a compromising position. Spike leans over me and I try to jerk away but the way I’m tied on a chair won’t let me.

“You see; I think all this turns you on. I think that if I started touching you, it would be me that you called Master.” He chuckles.

I glare at him and wish I could spit my gag out. My real problem is the fact that he’s right. He’s attractive looking, he has this whole bad boy thing going for him, he seems to be fine with the whole idea of the slave/master thing I like and he actually seems to have a caring side to him judging by his love for Drusilla. I can just imagine him running his hands up my thighs, spreading me open. Kissing me hungrily and nibbling at my neck, biting deeply and drinking my blood just enough to heighten my pleasure. Fucking me roughly and making me scream for him.

“See? You’re getting all turned on just at the thought of what I’d do.” He says smugly, licking up my neck.

I twitch at the contact and I’m suddenly incredibly glad for the gag in my mouth stopping me from moaning. He chuckles as he licks along the shell of my ear and my eyes close from the sensation. He pulls away slightly so he can look at my eyes, grinning at whatever he sees in them. He slides his hands up my thighs and plays his fingers over the top of my panties, groaning as he feels how wet they are.  
Suddenly we hear a noise from the upstairs of the warehouse and Spike growls. I try not to let the disappointment I feel show but I’m not very successful. He smirks at me and gives me a once over. He shakes his head with regret and then removes my ball gag, collar, nipple clamps and the silk rope that was tied around my torso to push my breasts up. He straightens my clothes and then hides the accessories he removed.

“Such a pity. You look like such a good little slave with them on.” He sighs sadly.

“Thank you.” I gasp.

He just smiles at me evilly and then the whole Scooby gang crashes in to rescue me.

 

 

“Darling, I’m home!” I hear Wesley call as he enters the apartment.

My eyes flick to the figure standing next to me, the figure I accidentally invited in.

“Darling?” Wesley calls again.

The figure next to me smirks and runs his fingers through my ponytail, gripping and giving it a little tug as he does. I gasp around the ball gag in my mouth and he grins. Wesley comes into the room and freezes in shock. I must make a hell of a sight. I’m kneeling on the floor with a ball gag in my mouth and my wrists are shackled to my ankles so I’m completely on display for him. 

“What’s going on?” Wesley asks shakily.

“Well, your little slave here looked so good last time I wanted my own performance.” Spike smirks.

“I knew you liked him more than me, and I let that go because I love you too much to risk losing you, but you invited him in?! A vampire?!” Wesley cries, looking lost and heartbroken.

I shake my head vehemently, trying to talk around the gag. Spike grabs my ponytail and yanks my head back harshly. I cry out over the gag.

“Slaves do not try to speak. What do you say, Watcher? Wanna have some fun?” Spike grins at Wesley.

“Yes.” Wesley says with a harsh look on his face.

I shiver in anticipation and feel my juices run down my thighs as I suddenly become really aroused. Wesley stalks over to me, stripping his clothes off as he does. He undoes the gag and removes it, grabbing my ponytail as Spike moves away and yanking my head back for a ravenous kiss.

“Be a good little slave and suck.” Wesley demands pressing his cock to my mouth.

I open my mouth wide and he thrusts his cock in, thrusting shallowly as I suck and lick the tip. I moan at the taste of him and I revel in the look of pleasure on his face as it goes slack from what my mouth is doing to him. I twitch as I feel Spike kneel behind me and he starts to kiss along my neck. I feel his cock brush my hands and I grip it strongly, making him moan into my neck. He begins to thrust into my grasp and I cry out as he pushes a finger into my ass.

“Does the slave like having her arse plundered?” Spike groans.

“Yes she does. She likes having any of her holes filled, being fucked and used.” Wesley growls, making me whimper.

Wesley suddenly pulls away, making me whine, and then Spike lifts me up. My ankles are released and I’m placed on the bed on my knees. Wesley crawls on the bed in front of me and Spike stands behind me. I cry out as Wesley suddenly pushes two fingers deep inside my pussy, thumb rubbing on my clit, and Spike pushes two fingers into my ass. Wesley grasps one of my breasts in his free hand, twisting and pulling my nipple until it’s erect whilst Spike does the same to my other breast.  
I arch with a gasp as both men add third fingers. My head falls backwards onto Spike’s shoulder as my torso arches into Wesley’s touch. Spike bites down on my neck and I gasp in shocked pleasure. He hasn’t got fangs but he still bites hard enough to bruise.

“Ah, little slave likes that. Her pussy just tightened and she’s so wet.” Wesley gasps.

Spike growls and suddenly I’m grabbed by the waist and he’s pulling me over. I end up in his lap as he sits on the bed. My back is to his chest and he moves me so he can slowly lower me onto his cock, ass stretching for him with a slight burn. I gasp and moan as he fills me completely and then keeps me still to adjust to his size. After a few seconds he begins to move me up and down, filling me over and over again.   
Spike lowers us backwards so that he’s lying on the bed and my back is laying on his chest, holding my legs wide with his hands. Wesley groans and steps between our legs and runs a finger along my slit. He holds his finger up so I can see how wet it is and then sucks his finger clean with a moan.   
He grabs my thighs and thrusts his cock in my pussy, making me scream at the sensation of both of them filling me. They hold still for a second, letting me adjust, and then Wesley starts to slam into me as Spike pushes me down so they’re both in charge of movements. Every time Wesley pounds into me I raise up Spikes cock and then as Spike pushes me back down his cock buries itself deep again.  
I pant for air as I feel myself hurtling towards my edge, all the sensations almost too much. I begin to whine over and over again and I can hear both men grunt at the exertion. My hands and arms are pressed into Spike uncomfortably due to still being tied but the pleasure is too much to care about it. My noises are getting louder and more desperate as I get closer to my climax.

“The slave wants to cum.” Spike growls.

“Should we let her?” Wesley asks darkly.

I whine at their words and Wesley starts to rub my clit as he fucks me. Spike suddenly bites down on my neck with his fangs, making me cry out as he gulps my blood greedily. I scream incoherently as all the pain/pleasure melds and drives me over the edge. I writhe, tense and twitch as I cum all over them, eyes slamming closed so I see stars. I scream my orgasm to the world until my throat gives out.  
Spike is the next to cum. He freezes deep inside me and removes his fangs, licking along his bite mark, and growls my name as he cums, filling me lewdly with his seed and fingers digging into my hips. Wesley scums as my pussy clamps down on him, calling my name as his eyes squeeze shut and his head falls back. His fingers dig into my thighs hard enough to bruise. It feels like hours before we start to come down.  
I whimper as Spike lifts me off both of them, laying me on my side on the bed. He checks the bite on my neck and unties my wrists as Wesley watches him closely. 

“Hope I get a repeat some time.” Spike says with a smirk, before getting dressed and leaving.

Wesley moves onto the bed, helping me slide up to the pillows and then lays behind me. He wraps his arms around me and I sigh contentedly as he kisses over my shoulder gently.

“I didn’t mean to invite him in. I thought he was someone else so I just said to come in and didn’t realise my mistake until after. I am attracted to Spike but I love you, Wesley. Always have.” I whisper solemnly.

“Really?” He asks wondrously.

“Yes. You’ll always have me.” I state.

He grins and kisses me, a gentle loving kiss with all our love in it.


	8. True Love (Giles/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Kaileena.

True Love

 

“A vampire slayer? Joyce, have you completely lost your mind?!” I cry in disbelieve.

“Unfortunately, no. That is exactly what Buffy is. I saw vampires with my own eyes!” She declares, leaning forwards on the kitchen counter.

“This is insane, Sis. There are no such things as vampires!” I snap.

“I saw them!” Joyce declares.

I just sit back and stare at her. She’s my older sister and she’s always been so level-headed, until now. I moved out here with her and Buffy, start anew with them as I had nothing to keep me in my old home. I laugh and shake my head at the ridiculousness.

“And Giles is a watcher? He trained Buffy to kill monsters?” I ask with a chuckle.

“Yes!” She snaps, exasperated.

“Rupert Giles? Straight laced, stick up his ass, no nonsense English librarian, Rupert Giles?” I laugh.

“He’s not that bad.” She sighs.

“Yeah right. You seriously need mental help, Sis. Vampires, please!” I sigh, heading out of her house.

I pull the collar of my jacket up against the cold, not realising how late it had become. I turn my head to say bye to Joyce but just then Buffy comes flying over the fence. A guy with a messed up face jumps over the fence after her and she jumps back up to her feet. She grabs a post of the fence and stabs the guy in his heart. My mouth opens as I go to cry out but then the guy turns to dust.

“Okay. So, vampires are real and Buffy kills them.” I say slowly.

“Yes.” Joyce says.

“I need Giles to teach me how to kill them too, so I can protect myself.” I decide.

“I’m sure he’ll help.” She smiles.

“I’ll go talk to him tomorrow then.” I say, heading off home.

As I walk along, I can’t help jumping at every shadow. Yes, definitely need to talk to Giles.

 

 

It’s been six months since I started training with Giles and I’m actually getting quite good. I wrap my legs around him and knock him to the ground, landing on him so I’m straddling him. I laugh and he gets all flustered.

“You okay?” I ask, getting up and giving him a hand.

“Y-yes.” He says, blinking rapidly.

“Did I hurt you?” I ask, worriedly.

“No not at all!” He says, taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

“You sure? Because you seem to be acting kind of weird.” I reply quietly.

“I was thinking that maybe you would…I mean, we could…” He trails off, blushing.

“Are you trying to ask me out on a date?” I ask incredulously.

“It was a silly idea.” He says, shaking his head.

“No! No it wasn’t! I’d love to go out with you.” I blurt out, wincing as I realise what an idiot I sound like.

Truth is, I’ve found myself slowly falling for him over the last months. Where I used to think he was boring and had a stick up his ass, I now know it’s just that he feels so much responsibility for everything that he is always worried and tense. He’s frozen in shock at my words, just staring at me with his mouth open.

“Um, look, I’m just going to head off for the day.” I say slowly, figuring I’ve made too big a fool for him.

I turn away but he grabs my wrist, swinging me back round. Before I know it his mouth lands on mine. I freeze in shock but then melt against him with a sigh. He licks along the seam of my lips and I open my mouth with a moan. He slides his tongue inside and I run my hands into his hair. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against him tighter. As soon as we need to breathe he pulls his head away to look into my eyes.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He gasps.

“I’ve fallen for you.” I whisper, holding my breath as I wait to hear his response.

“I love you too.” He replies quietly.

I smile at him. This is probably the biggest surprise of all my time here, but it’s a very happy surprise.

 

 

“That was a really good meal.” I smile as Giles opens his front door and we both walk in. 

“Yes, it was a really pleasant restaurant.” He nods.

He takes my coat and hangs it up along with his. 

“Coffee?” He asks.

I giggle at the fact that he’s gotten to know me well enough to offer coffee instead of tea. We’ve been dating for a couple of months now and he’s so sweet and caring. It’s so nice to be treated like a precious treasure but I wish he’d make a move to shift us to the next level. As nice as our dates are, I’d like us to be more physical.

“Rupert, are you actually attracted to me?” I ask worriedly, sliding my palms down my skirt.

“What?” He squeaks in a panicked voice.

“It…it doesn’t matter.” I smile awkwardly.

“Yes I do find you…attractive.” He says, walking up to me and holding my hands.

“Well then, why haven’t you…” I trail off, blushing.

He chuckles and pulls my chin up gently so I have to meet his eyes. He lowers his head to rest his forehead on mine.

“Because I didn’t want to rush you into anything you don’t want.” He says tenderly.

I giggle at his explanation and reach up to pull him into a sweet kiss. We kiss for a minute and then Giles pulls away. He grips my hand and pulls me up to his bedroom. I bite my lip nervously as he pulls me to a stop and walks behind me to unzip my dress, letting it drop to the floor. He gasps as he walks to the front of me and realises I was going braless. He runs his hands down from cupping my face to brush lightly over my nipples, making me gasp.   
He drops to his knees and pulls my panties down. I have to look away as he stares up at me like I’m some kind of goddess. I gasp as he leans forwards and kisses along my navel. I look down at him and he smiles against my skin. He kisses his way back up my body and then stands in front of me. He leans down and kisses me gently whilst I begin to undress him. He just keeps kissing me over and over, nipping at my neck in between kisses to my lips.

“You’re so beautiful. Are you sure about this?” He whispers once he’s naked too.

“Yes.” I whisper, running my hands over his body.

He kisses me again, hungrier this time, and manoeuvres me over to the bed. I yelp as I land on my back but then moan as Giles crawls up my body, kissing his way up my body. I cry out and grasp his hair as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. His hand moves between my legs and he uses his thumb to rub small circles over my nub. I whimper and writhe as he rubs harder and sucks on my neck.

“Rupert, please!” I pant, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He groans and kisses me again, tongue plundering my mouth, and slowly thrusts into me. I moan as he slowly makes love to me. We’re both wrapped around each other and I arch and buck my hips to meet each thrust. It’s not long before I can feel arousal spiralling in my stomach. I’m gasping and moaning his name as he speeds up just a little bit. I cry his name, clinging to his shoulders, as I cum. My eyes slam shut and my body tenses up as my climax sweeps through me. I feel Giles freeze above me and he groans my name as he cums inside me.

“I love you.” I whisper as I come back down.

“I love you too.” He smiles, kissing the tip of my nose.

Maybe true love can actually exist.


	9. More Than Good Enough (Angel/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Loss of virginity. Chubby reader. Fluff.
> 
> Written for- Kaileena.

More Than Good Enough

 

“Get off me you son of a bitch!” I snap at the female vampire that’s trying to eat me.

I grab my mace but as I try to spray her another vampire grabs my wrist. I cry out as he squeezes my wrist until I drop the spray. I struggle but I know this is it, I’m going to die. Unbelievable! I survive graduation and leave Sunnydale only to get killed in L.A?! Suddenly, the vampires are dust and I’m blinking into the face of Angel.

“Angel?!” I gasp in shock.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” He asks with a small smile.

“I decided I didn’t want to fight for my life every day.” I chuckle.

He chuckles too.

“Come on, I’ll show you to my place.” He says kindly.

I hesitate for a second as my imagination kicks into overdrive and I start to think about the things I’d like us to do at his place. I shake my head, bringing myself back to real life. He would never be interested in me. I’m not Buffy. I’m not anything like her. I’m fat and I’m not as pretty as she is. I’m not as strong as her either.

“Well?” He asks me.

“Oh sorry! Completely zoned out. Lead the way.” I grin.

He smiles and then leads me along. 

“This is your place? It’s a fucking hotel!” I gasp, eyes going wide as I see the building and he tells me he owns the whole thing.

“You’re welcome to stay here if you want? Rent free.” He smiles.

I look at him in shock but I must admit, with rent costs in the city I could do with rent free accommodation. 

“Okay. Thank you.” I say quietly.

“Maybe we could spar? I could train you to defend yourself.” Angel says gently.

“I-I don’t know. I’m more at home with my books than fighting.” I shrug.

I grimace at myself as he nods and walks into the building ahead of me. I can’t believe I said that! I’m fat, plain and now I just told him I’m a bookworm! Plus, I’ve had zero boyfriends. Buffy may have lost her virginity to Angel but she had plenty of other experience with guys before that. I love Angel but he’ll never be interested in me. I sigh sadly and follow him inside. 

 

 

I sigh to myself as yet another beautiful blonde drapes herself over Angel. This is pretty much all it’s been since I moved into the hotel. I never should have moved to this city. All the women are beautiful and skinny. I don’t fit in here. On top of that, I’ve fallen even deeper for Angel. As another woman flirts with him, I get up and decide to head home. I wander along with my head down, thinking about everything. Maybe I should just leave? Go back to Sunnydale. Back where I can just drift along again.

“Hey! I’ve been calling you since you left.” Angel says as he grabs my arm and spins me round.

“Oh, sorry, I was miles away.” I say, giving him a small smile.

“I’ll walk you back.” He says with a smile.

“Oh, I’m okay. You should go back to the party.” I shrug, pulling my arm from his grip.

“Is everything okay?” He asks, walking with me anyway.

“Yeah, sure.” I smile, looking at the ground as I walk.

“You can tell me.” He says sincerely, pulling me to a stop.

I turn and feel relieved when I see that we’re at the hotel. I walk inside and realise we’re the only ones here. I go to walk to my room but Angel stops me again.

“Hey. Talk to me.” He says sternly.

“I think…I’m going to leave. Head back to Sunnydale.” I say quietly, not meeting his eyes and biting my lip nervously.

“Why?” He demands.

“Doesn’t matter.” I shrug, walking away.

“Dammit, yes it does!” Angel snaps, grabbing my arm and spinning me round roughly.

“No, it really doesn’t.” I sigh, desperately trying to keep my thoughts inside.

“Talk to me!” He demands angrily.

“I love you! I love you and I always have but I’m not like Buffy or the other women that throw themselves at you. I’m not as gorgeous as them or as slim as them! I know there’s no way you could be interested in me. I’m fat and ugly and a bookworm! I’m not strong!” I cry, tears streaming down my face by the time I’ve said everything.

Angel looks completely shocked and I yank my arm from his grasp. I turn to run to my room but he grabs my upper arms, stopping me from moving. The next thing I know his mouth lands on mine. I moan as he slides his tongue into my mouth, making the kiss deeper and hungrier. I whine as he pulls me tighter to him, bodies flush against each other. 

“Angel, what…” I gasp out, pulling away for air.

“I love you too. You are beautiful, intelligent and strong. You’re also not fat.” He finishes with a growl.

I blink at him for a moment, absorbing everything he’s said then I reach up and grab his hair, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. He growls against my mouth and then his tongue is back, sliding against mine. I yelp into his mouth as he grabs my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to his room, dropping me on the bed. He pulls off his coat and shirt and then kicks off his boots. I scramble to pull my dress off and he growls as he sees me lying there in my underwear.   
I gasp as he crawls onto the bed above me and I feel his skin slide against mine. He kisses me again as his hands slide up my back and he unclasps my bra, pulling it off and throwing it across the room. I wrap my legs around his waist as he kisses down my jaw and neck. I grip his shoulders as he continues down my body, sucking a nipple into his mouth as he kneads the other breast with his hand. 

“Angel!” I gasp as his free hand moves to rub my slit through my panties.

He switches breasts and I arch up, nails digging into his back. He groans against my skin and I gasp at the vibrations. I cry out in shock as he rips my panties off and then pushes a finger into my core. He freezes as he hits that little barrier inside.

“You’re a virgin?” He asks, looking at me in shock.

I feel myself blush and I try to squirm away but he lies on me, pinning me in place.

“That means so much to me.” He smiles.

I blink at him, unable to piece together a sentence as he uses his thumb to rub against my clit, lifting up slightly so he can move on me again. He kisses down my neck and back to my breasts, nipping my nipples as his hand moves a little faster. He adds a second finger to my core and I cry out at the pain/pleasure I feel. My nails dig into his shoulders even harder and he growls against me, his vampire side sounding in it. I feel arousal curling in my stomach and I gasp at the unusual intenseness I feel in it. 

“Angel!” I whimper feeling myself reaching my edge.

“It’s okay. Let go.” He groans against my breast.

I scream raggedly as my climax explodes through me, so much stronger than it’s ever been when I’ve made myself cum. I even black out for a second. I cry out when I reach my peak and feel Angel pressing the tip of his shaft against my opening.

“Can I?” He moans, shaking as he tries to hold back.

“Yes, Angel, please!” I whimper, looking into his eyes so he knows I mean it even as I crest the wave of my orgasm.

He looks sorry for a second and then pushes into me in one go. I scream as I feel a strange burning pain but luckily, I’m too lost in pleasure to really feel much else than an uncomfortable sensation. He freezes as he buries himself completely inside me, allowing me to adjust and come down. My legs hook over the back of his and I kiss him as I come back down.

“Ready?” He gasps, looking at me intensely.

“Yes!” I hiss, needing him to move.

He pulls out slowly and then thrusts back in just as slow. After a couple of thrusts, he gets faster and harder, increasing his pace and strength on every thrust, making sure I can adjust each time. I’m a writhing mess beneath him, nails slicing into his back and legs clamped in place. My eyes are closed and I’m completely lost in the pleasure. 

“Cum for me again. I want to feel you before I pull out.” He gasps in my ear.

I can’t figure out what he means, can only understand one word. Cum. I scream his name as another climax rips through me, even more intense than the last one. I’m not even aware of what I’m doing when I bite down on Angel’s neck. I’m so lost I barely feel him still above me and scream as he cums too, filling me with his seed.   
As we come back down we look at each other, our blissed out looks both changing to one of horror as we realise what’s just happened. Angel tears himself away from me, making me wince at the slight sting I feel from my torn barrier. I wrap the sheet around myself as I feel our fluids leaking back out of me. We just stare at each other as we both wait for the inevitable.  
After a while we begin to relax but I feel my heart shatter as he doesn’t lose his soul. I knew there was no way he could love me and now it’s proven. He was probably just trying to be nice to me and it went too far. I know it’s a stupid thing to be upset about, I should be glad that he didn’t turn into Angelus, but I am upset. I let out a little sob and bury my face in my knees as I pull them to my chest.

“Hey! Don’t be upset. I love you, I really do! I don’t know why I didn’t lose my soul but I’m grateful for it. I do love you.” He says, lifting my chin up so I must look at him.

“No, you don’t Angel. Obviously. I’m glad you didn’t turn too but this proves you don’t love me. I think you’re lying to me and yourself.” I sniffle, pulling away from him.

“No! I love you! I mean it! I do love you with all my heart!” He states angrily.

He kisses me and I whimper, knowing that I love him too much to let him go even though I know he doesn’t feel the same way. 

 

 

I walk into the hotel just as Angel hangs up. Things have been good between us, tense but still good. I decided I should just be happy to be with him and that he wants to be with me. Love doesn’t really matter, right?

“Hey, that was Giles. We know why I didn’t turn.” Angel smiles at me lovingly.

“Really?” I ask, disinterested due to already knowing why.

“You’re a direct descendant of the gypsy I killed. The one who’s clan cursed me.” He grins.

“What? But so was Jenny.” I frown, confused.

“No, she was a descendant of the clan, plus I didn’t sleep with her. YOU are a descendant of the actual gypsy I killed. The curse had a loophole. If a direct descendant of her truly loved me the curse becomes permanent, no matter what I feel.” He says happily.

“Wait, so that’s why you didn’t turn?” I ask, hope blossoming in my chest.

“I told you I love you.” He grins, wrapping his arms around me. 

I grin as I find I can finally believe him.


	10. Forever (Spike/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77

Forever

 

‘Dammit he’s doing it again.’ I think to myself as I walk down the street.

Ever since Spike came back into town, after he kidnapped Willow and Xander, he’s been following me everywhere. I’m so sick of it! I duck down an alley, pulling out a stake, and wait for him. I may not be The Slayer but I’m still capable. Spike comes wandering down the alley, looking towards the end of it and I wait until he passes me. I step out and press the stake against his back.

“Why are you following me?” I snap, pressing the tip of the stake in a little more.

“Because I find you interesting.” He replies, looking over his shoulder at me.

“Interesting, how?” I ask, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

I gasp as he spins, prying the stake from my hand and pinning me against the wall all in one move.

“You’re interesting because you’re not like the rest of the goody-goodies in your gang. There’s a darkness in you. You want me, you want me to fuck you. You probably even want to be turned, don’t you?” He practically purrs, looking smug.

‘Damn, how did he know?’ I think to myself.

He suddenly presses his lips against mine and, after a few seconds hesitation, I kiss him back. I open my mouth to him and moan as his tongue tangles with mine. His arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me in against him. My hands grip the lapels of his coat for dear life as passion pulls me apart.

“Spike. My place.” I gasp as I pull back for air.

He growls and pulls me along, all the way to my new apartment. I fumble with my keys, unlocking the door. I step inside and turn to Spike with a grin as he waits to be invited in. He slams his hands against the invisible barrier with a snarl, making me laugh.

“Aw, what’s the matter Spike?” I coo with a grin.

“You have to leave eventually.” He growls at me.

My only answer is to kick off my shoes. His eyes go wide as I pull my top over my head, realising what I’m doing. I undo my trousers, letting them drop to the floor. Next, I undo my bra, tossing it to him and smiling as he growls at my bared breasts. I sprawl on a chair that I have in the hall, turning it so I’m facing Spike, and push a hand into my panties. I moan as I begin to rub my clit, seeing Spike becoming more frustrated by the second. I moan and grind against my hand until I’m about to cum.

“You’re invited in.” I gasp as I cum.

Suddenly he’s looming over me. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. He drops me on the bed and pulls his own clothes off. He crawls onto the bed over me and kisses me hungrily. My hands grip his hair and he groans, lifting my hips so he can slam inside me. I wrap my legs around his waist and cry out as he pounds into me, stretching me around his cock with a pleasurable burn. I arch into his hands as he squeezes my breasts and moan when he kisses me hungrily. 

“Spike!” I cry, hands moving to scratch at his back.

He groans and pulls back slightly, showing me his face has vamped. I moan, pussy getting wetter as I feel apprehension at his vampire face. He smirks at me and then strikes, fangs stabbing through the skin of my neck. As he begins to gulp down my blood, I scream his name and cum.  
My climax seems never-ending, drawing on as he swallows my blood until I’m floating in darkness. There’s no fear, no worries, only relaxing blackness. I feel something press against my lips and liquid fills my mouth. I gulp it down greedily, it’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted. Eventually it stops and there’s only the darkness again.

“Now, you’ll be mine forever.” Are the last things I hear before I die.


End file.
